A Christmas Surprise
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Riley rested her head on the window seat and was looking at the snow as it fell over the city. It really was beautiful, especially today. She was looking forward to later that day. Lucas was coming over, and they'd be able to spend some time together and have their gift exchange. Meanwhile, Lucas enlists the help of Maya and Farkle to finish Riley's Christmas surprise.


_**A/N: Hi all! Here is my Christmas gift to you! I'd like to dedicate this fic to Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx and Pebblemist of LightClan. Without them, I wouldn't have written as many (if any) Girl Meets World fics. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**_

_**Setting: Takes place after Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle have graduated college**_

Riley sat at the base of the Christmas tree in the living room, still in her pajamas, and smiled. All the presents had been opened, Christmas music played throughout the apartment, and the rest of her family was cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper and boxes and checking out the gifts they had received. At the moment, Riley rested her head on the window seat and was looking at the snow as it fell over the city. It really was beautiful, especially today.

She was looking forward to later that day. Lucas was coming over, and they'd be able to spend some time together and have their gift exchange. Riley looked up at the clock. Two more hours and Riley would be enjoying Christmas with the one she loved.

As she waited for those two hours to pass, Riley stood up and began to help her mom pick up the rest of the paper that was on the floor. Once everything was cleaned up, both Topanga and Riley sat on the window seat, and Topanga wrapped one of her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Having a good day so far?"

Riley nodded and her smile grew larger. "Yeah. I've had a great time with you guys, and now I can't wait to spend the rest of the day with Lucas."

*_Meanwhile*_

Lucas walked as quickly as he could through the park, trying to carry a cardboard box filled with heavy fragile items and not slip at the same time. He was heading towards Maya and Farkle who were setting up several dark red candle holders in the freshly fallen snow.

Once he reached the two, he paused to catch his breath, and took the chance to see what his two friends had set up. _This is going to be perfect_, he thought. "Here's the last of them," Lucas said as he handed the box to Farkle. "Do you think you'll have this ready in two and a half hours?"

"Don't worry about it, cowboy," Maya responded as she brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face with her gloved hand. "We'll have it ready by then. There's no way we'd let this get screwed up. Now, go get ready to see Riley."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll see you later!"

* * *

><p>As Riley got ready to spend time with Lucas, she thought about what they were going to do. He made it clear that he wasn't going to tell Riley what they were doing, no matter how many times she begged him to give her a hint. All she knew was that he had something planned for them. Honestly, just being with him was enough of a gift. Lucas was all she could ask for and more. At times she felt like she didn't deserve his love, but no matter what happened he was always there for her. He was there for her through high school, college, and helped her through her highs and lows. She could always count on Lucas to be there for her, no matter how far apart they were physically.<p>

Riley began brush her hair back out of her face when there was a knock on the door. A couple seconds later, Topanga stuck her head inside.

"Hey sweetie, Lucas is here."

She turned to her mom and smiled. "Thanks mom, I'll be right out."

Mrs. Matthews returned the smile and closed the door behind her.

Riley looked at herself in the mirror one final time, and then headed out to the living room where Lucas was waiting for her. Once she was there, Riley found him standing by the door with his coat still on.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Riley replied as she approached him.

"I was thinking that we could go for a walk around the city, and then do our gift exchange after. That sound okay to you?"

Riley nodded. "That sounds perfect."

Lucas helped Riley put her coat on and opened the apartment door. "We'll be back in a few hours," Lucas said over his shoulder.

"Have a good time!" Topanga called out to them as Lucas shut the door behind them.

After a few moments, Cory walked into the living room and looked at his wife. "They leave yet?"

She nodded as she walked over to the window. "They're heading down the street now. Auggie, come on!" Topanga called as she and Cory went to put on their coats.

Not too long after his mom called for him, Auggie came bounding down the hallway, trying to put on his coat as he made his way towards his parents.

"Cory, do you have the camera?"

Cory felt his inside coat pocket and felt a slight bulge underneath his hand. "Yep it's here. Now, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Maya, hurry up and light the last candle! I can see them coming!" Farkle said as he rushed up to his girlfriend who was putting the final touches on Lucas' Christmas surprise for Riley.<p>

"Done!" Maya exclaimed, and the two headed for the trees for cover. Once they were hidden, they peek out from their hiding place, eager to see the moment they set up for. Everything that they set up looked perfect, and they were eager for Riley to be able to see it.

Both Riley and Lucas slowly approached the park, hand in hand. It stopped snowing a few minutes earlier and the sun was just starting to peak around the clouds, making the snow sparkle like thousands of diamonds spread out in front of them.

As the park grew nearer with each step they took, Lucas' stomach started to form into knots. He hoped Riley loved what he had planned. Lucas knew that she would, but there was still that small amount of doubt that caused him to worry.

After a few moments, Riley saw something in the clearing ahead of them. She tried to figure out what it was, but she couldn't make it out. From what she saw, it was just a weird shape. "Lucas, what's that?" she asked, then pointed in the direction of the object.

Lucas looked to where Riley was pointing and mentally sighed. _She found it! One step closer. _"I'm not quite sure," he replied, trying his best to sound as curious about it as Riley was. "Why don't we go check it out?"

The couple shifted their path slightly and headed towards what Riley had spotted.

When they were closer to it, Riley finally figured out what it was. It was a heart outlined by lit tea candles held in dark red holders, and in between each one of the candles there was a red rose planted into the snow. In the center of the heart was a delicately painted small wooden box.

Before Riley could say anything else, Lucas led her into the heart, picked up the little box, and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, Riley."

"Aw, Lucas. You did all of this yourself?"

Lucas nodded. "With some help."

Riley removed the top of the wooden box and found a smaller velvet covered box sitting inside it. Her eyes widened involuntarily when she realized it was a ring box. _Oh my gosh, is this really happening now?_ She looked up at Lucas, who took the ring box out and took ahold of Riley's hand.

"Riley, when I first moved to New York, I was less than thrilled. New city, new school, and no one to talk to. But then came the day that you literally fell into my life. Ever since then, I knew we had a connection. First it was friendship, and then it grew into something more. As the years passed, I knew God had placed me in New York for a reason. That reason being you. If I hadn't moved here, I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have grown to know and love you, and I wouldn't be doing this now." He opened the box and got down on one knee. "Miss Riley Matthews, would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Riley stood there, looking into Lucas' eyes while trying to control the tears of happiness. "Yes!" she exclaimed, still not believing that this event in time was actually happening.

Lucas stood up, smiling from ear to ear. He placed the ring on her finger and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

From off in the distance, Riley and Lucas heard the sound of cheering, along with the sound of shuffled footsteps approaching them.

They both looked up and saw Maya, Farkle, Auggie, and Riley's parents approaching them. As they got closer, Riley noticed the camera her father held in his hands.

"Did you all know?" Riley asked once the group had reached the newly engaged couple.

"Of course!" Maya said. "Do you think I would have let him ask you without asking me for permission first?"

"…and mine," Mr. Matthews chimed in.

The group laughed at both of the comments, but Riley quickly realized something. "Oh my gosh… how am I going to top all of this?!"

Lucas chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Riley's waist. "You've already given me the greatest present anyone could ask for by saying yes," he replied and placed another kiss on her lips. "Merry Christmas, Riley."

"Merry Christmas, Lucas."

_**A/N #2: Hope you enjoyed it! If you could take a moment and leave a review it would be much appreciated. MERRY CHRISTMAS! ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
